creativersefandomcom-20200223-history
Industrial LED
Overview The Industrial LED is a flat glowing object that can be set to display many different colors as part of the Wiring system in Creativerse. It is no lighting fixture since it does not illuminate the surrounding blocks/area at all. It is virtually similar to the regular LED block, except for its size. The Industrial LED and its crafting recipe are part of the Industrial Super Bundle that was launched during update R44 in June 2017. The Industrial LED can only be crafted (default crafting key is q) after buying the Industrial Super Bundle in the Store. Industrial LEDs as crafted items are also included in the Industrial Pack and in block kits for Industrial Blueprints, but none of these packs also include the crafting recipe. To craft 4 Industrial LEDs at a time, you'll need (as of June 2017): * 1 Iron Slab * 1 block of Glass * 1 block of Magnetite The Industrial LED, much like the regular LED, is an input-machine, a device that can only receive signals. ' If the Wiring Tool is equipped and the cursor points at the Industrial LED, then the Industrial LED will display the '''Receive Hotspot '''overlay image The Industrial LED may be configured with a Wiring Tool. With the Wiring Tool equipped, point the cursor at the Industrial LED and press "n" (default key) to display the inspection window. Upon inspecting, the Industrial LED may be: * named * its access can be restricted (padlock symbol) * its interactivity can be toggled (when "can interact" is disabled, the LED will be locked, it cannot be switched on/off directly, but only via an wired activation device * set to many different colors ('RGB) ranging from '''0 '''to '''255 '''for red, green, and blue, either by inserting the numbers or using the sliders To toggle the Industrial LED on/off, players may interact with it directly or connect it to a "send" hotspot of any sort of activation device (like a Switch, Sensor, Pressure Plate or Number Pad for example. See the Wiring Tutorial for more information. LEDs will not hinder Creatures nor Treasure Chests from spawning close by in the darkness, since the LED does not light up its surrounding. Industrial LEDs can be rotated in all directions by holding r (as the default key) and moving the left mouse button. The chosen rotation angle can then be "locked" too by simply typing "r", so that all items of the same stack will be placed facing the same direction. Unlike regular block-sized LEDs, the industrial LED * requires different materials to be crafted * can be crafted in a set of 4 units instead of only 2 * is not a "full" block. Entities cannot walk through the regular LED, but can walk straight through the "block space" that the Industrial LED takes up Trivia Currently, the item description for the Industrial LED is still incorrect. This object cannot detect players, blocks or entities (instead, that would be the Sensor) Category:Crafted Category:Premium Category:Machines Category:Lighting Category:Store Category:Industrial